


Si las paredes hablaran

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris es un extraño novio, Derek y Peter son casi de la misma edad, M/M, Peter está harto de Chris, Stiles es el vecino, Stiles es un buen amigo, Y también lo quiere, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale, young petopher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: No va a poder tener sexo en mucho tiempo sin recordarse lo bien que se sentían sus manos contra su cuerpo robándole el aire en maneras en las que no sabía que podía ser posible. Chris le había dado sus mejores orgasmos y también muchos buenos ratos.Es ridículo estar tan apegado a alguien, las personas no deberían hacerlo. Es como cuando te pones cera para depilar y debes arrancarla de un tajo. Duele.





	Si las paredes hablaran

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre es honor a la canción de Halsey 'Walls could talk''

Una las cosas favoritas sobre terminar una relación es la libertad. Eso es algo que Peter conoce perfectamente, esa sensación de poder respirar nuevamente, de abrir la ventana y que todo el aire entre a tus pulmones, la felicidad de poder colocarse sus jeans favoritos e ir al bar más cercano para beber algo hasta terminar en la pista de baile riendo y olvidando sus responsabilidades.

Eso es un logro que no todos aprecian. La mayoría de las personas se sientan en casa, frente al televisor a recordar esos momentos que pasaron juntos, esas películas que vieron sentados en ese mismo sofá, si estaban usando esa camiseta o si compraron una nueva para la ocasión.

Peter no. Peter se sienta en la cama cuando llega de la universidad, se mira frente a su enorme espejo, tal vez se ve algo cansado o tal vez se ve triste, no es como que si hubiera una diferencia, no cuando ha pasado el último año saliendo con un estudiante del MIT que pasa la mitad de su tiempo libre en un campo de tiro y la otra follándolo contra cualquier superficie, que tampoco era todo el tiempo y Peter lo disfrutaba, también pasaban tiempo como las parejas normales tomando café, leyendo o yendo al cine.

Pero ya no más, porque Peter ha decidido que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo de su tesis sentado en el asiento del auto de Christopher escuchando música y platicando de lo que veían en Instagram sobre sus ridículos amigos. Peter tenía una boda la siguiente semana, tenía que presentarse a trabajar temprano al día siguiente y tenía que ir a comer algo porque su estómago le estaba exigiendo algo más, al parecer no se puede vivir de café y biscuits.

-¿Pet? -Derek, su adorado sobrino Derek entró por la puerta, el cabello revuelto, la playera vieja del equipo de basquetbol y una nueva marca que añadir a la lista. -Dice Stiles que no te vio bien cuando llegaste ¿Ocurrió algo?

Peter frunce el ceño. Obviamente Stiles se iba a enterar primero, porque Stiles es demasiado joven y observador, demasiado ridículo para ser el novio de su sobrino y también su vecino de al lado que tiene la mitad de su guardarropa en la habitación de Derek.

Ni siquiera quiere pensar en la tarde en la que se conocieron, cuando Derek lo trajo directo a casa luego de pasar por la lavandería con la excusa de que tenían un suavizante que olía demasiado bien para ser verdad.

-Terminé con Chris -Responde Peter decidiendo que quiere un rico sándwich de mantequilla de maní con un vaso de leche mientras llega la comida china que va a encargar porque no va a pedir italiana, italiana es la que comían cuando Chris se quedaba a pasar la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Es porque no usa las parkas como se debe ¿Cierto? -Stiles también está usando calzoncillos y una camiseta vieja. Peter ni siquiera sabe cuántos años tiene, no quiere estar enterado si se llevan a su sobrino por abuso de menores.

-No hay una forma correcta de usar una parka, Stiles -Derek acaba de tomar el teléfono y parece muy decidido a pedir lo que sea que a él se le antoja sin consultarlos antes.

-Lo dices porque tu no las usas -Stiles se deja caer en la cama junto a Peter -¿Qué hizo el bastardo de ojos bonitos?

Derek frunce los labios, seguramente van a discutir más tarde porque Chris tiene ojos bonitos.

-Él -Peter suspira -Me está quitando demasiado tiempo.

Derek deja suspendido el teléfono cerca de su oreja. Él y Stiles lo miran como si hubiera dicho algo mal, como si fuera idiota o peor, como si se hubiera puesto una camisa amarilla con jeans verde limón.

-¿Es en serio? -Stiles se tira del cabello deshecho y todavía húmedo. Peter tampoco quiere pensar que es lo que estaban haciendo antes de que él volviera a casa. -Esto es tan ridículo como la búsqueda en Google de Derek.

Derek lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no puede decir nada porque está decidiendo si van a querer rollitos o no.

-¿Sabías que Googleó si podía ser arrestado por besar a un menor de edad? No soy menor de edad -Stiles resopla -Y esa fue la menos vergonzosa.

Derek cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Qué hizo Argent? -Pregunta recargándose en el marco de la puerta -¿Debería ir y romperle los huesos?

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre romper los huesos de las personas, Der. -Stiles habla un poco más bajito -No podemos hacerlo.

-Realmente no hizo nada -Peter sonríe -Simplemente ya no estamos juntos así que no le abran la puerta y digan que no estoy.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Stiles? -Derek mira directamente a su novio -Tampoco si va a buscarlo a tu departamento.

-Me caía bien -Stiles suspira -Fuimos a tomar cervezas juntos cuando ustedes fueron a visitar a su familia ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Estaba tan metido en tu relación, Peter, que siento que también me rompió el corazón a mí.

-Mi corazón no está roto -Peter se levanta de la cama, se saca la camisa y se desabrocha el cinturón -Voy a ducharme, no coman sin mí.

-Nunca -Stiles brinca de la cama directamente a Derek y Peter los envidia un poquito porque Stiles es todo risas y felicidad, no puede imaginarse a Derek cansándose de él, pero si podía imaginar a Chris cansándose de él, diciéndole que ya estaba harto de que se pasara todo el tiempo hablando de lo que había pasado en el trabajo o si su familia esto o aquello.

Chris no tenía una familia como la de Peter. Chris tenía un padre que siempre había querido hijas, así que su favorita era la hermana menor de Chris. Chris tenía un mejor amigo que pasaba mucho tiempo fumando marihuana y siempre sabía dónde estaban las mejores fiestas. Eso no es algo que Peter quisiera para su vida.

Estabilidad. Eso quería Peter, saber que al día siguiente lo iban a seguir queriendo, no estarse preparando para una cena y recibir un mensaje veinte minutos antes donde le decían que esta banda iba a tocar en tal bar y que él quería escucharlos porque eran buenos y entonces Peter se retiraba sus jeans nuevos, la camisa que le hacía lucir los ojos y se ponía botas, jeans que sacó de la secadora, una playera solamente para pasar el resto de su noche sentado en una mesa redonda con una cerveza caliente viendo a su novio cada más y más borracho.

Eso no es algo para lo que Peter Hale nació, así que técnicamente era Chris lo que ya no quería.

¿Qué sucedió? Chris siendo un adolescente a los 22 años fue lo que pasó. Chris no queriendo comprometerse. Chris no queriendo llamarle novio porque ¿Quién necesita ese tipo de títulos? Peter los necesitaba, Peter necesitaba tener algo seguro mientras todo en su vida era volátil. Peter necesitaba saber que Chris lo quería para lo mismo y no solamente para pasar un buen rato luego de clases.

El agua estaba demasiado helada cuando entró. Todavía estaba el champú de Chris en el mismo estante y Peter lo lanzó al bote de basura.

Cuando salió Stiles seguía vestido igual y estaba canturreando por toda la salita como si fuera su departamento y no el de ellos.

-¡Peter! -Peter tuvo que verle las mejillas llenas de lunares -He decidido que una partida de Warcraft nos va a poner de mejor humor.

-¿Nos? -Peter miró a Derek.

-No hago muchos amigos y de verdad, de verdad que voy a extrañar mucho a Christopher. Él se sentaba en esa ventana a fumar y a veces me iba a pedir condones -Stiles lo empuja con el hombro -Yo sé que ustedes eran los vecinos ruidosos de los que se quejan en el piso de abajo.

-Stiles -Derek mira a su novio intentando callarlo.

-Yo no hago tanto ruido -Stiles sonríe -Y el otro día, entré porque se me acabó mi leche de almendras y recordé que Derek había comprado, así que vine y tuve que ver tu trasero pálido para poder pasar a la cocina.

-¡Stiles!

-Necesitaba esa leche y cuando salí cerré bien la puerta -Dice Stiles en lo que parece ser su defensa, mientras saca una lata de soda de la nevera. Peter podría decir que se come su comida, pero sabe que no es verdad, Stiles compra todo lo que se come, en ocasiones incluso compra lo que Peter y Derek se comen, es un acuerdo silencioso donde todos pagan por la comida. -Espero que hayan limpiado el sofá cuando terminaron.

Peter siente que las orejas se le ponen algo rojas, una cosa es saber que todos saben que tiene sexo con su novio y otra cosa es saber que los vieron teniendo sexo. _Exnovio_ , se recuerda mentalmente porque todavía es un poco difícil asimilar que ya no son nada a pesar de que ya pasaron tres horas.

Terminan viendo películas y comiendo todos juntos en el sofá a pesar de que Derek ahora lo mira como si estuviera juzgándolo, como si Peter no supiera que ellos también lo han hecho ahí y probablemente en el resto del departamento considerando que Stiles no tiene ningún pudor.

Cuando se llega la hora de dormir Stiles se despide alegando que al día siguiente tiene que levantarse temprano y sabe que Derek tiene clase hasta las doce y no quiere despertarlo.

-Descansa, Pet -Stiles le da un abrazo tan largo que casi se torna incómodo -Y no pienses en él, es un idiota que no sabe de lo que se pierde.

-Realmente espero que no le abras la puerta -Le dice antes de que se vaya, Stiles levanta su lata de soda a modo de despedida. Segundos después escuchan cuando cierra la puerta de su propio departamento.

-Ahora dime realmente que pasó -Derek se sienta junto a él.

Hacía cinco años era Derek quien tenía problemas de ese tipo y él solamente le decía ‘Eres un adolescente, te vas a volver a enamorar’ pero a él no le pueden decir eso porque ni es un adolescente, ni estaba enamorado.

Él quería a Chris o algo más, pero no lo iba a aceptar ahora que habían terminado.

-Le he dicho a Chris que fuera conmigo a la boda de Laura -Peter se pasa las manos por la cara -Se empezó a reír y me dijo que todavía no estábamos en ese nivel de la relación.

Derek hace una mueca.

-Así que le dije que tenía razón y que debíamos dejar este nivel de relación que teníamos ahora porque no es lo que quiero.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que estaba siendo sentimental -Derek le arquea las cejas. -Le dije que tenía razón y que él no merecía sentimentalismo, así que era más que obvio él debía seguir por su lado y yo por el mío.

-Pet.

-¿Stiles va a ir contigo a la boda?

Derek solamente mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa, obviamente Stiles iba a ir a la boda, ese niño que todavía bebé leche tibia antes de dormir sabe lo que quiere o por lo menos sabe que quiere a Derek.

-Iré a dormir.

Derek hace amago de darle un abrazo y Peter simplemente se va. No tiene tiempo para sentirse triste. Así que duerme toda la noche, duerme y se levanta a la misma hora de siempre, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, como si no sintiera que en ocasiones le falta el aire o como si estuviera esperando un mensaje de texto que no le va a llegar porque a Chris no le importaba su relación ni siquiera un poquito. No le importaba para nada porque si lo hubiera hecho habría ido tras él, lo habría buscado o le habría hablado por teléfono y eso duele, le oprime el pecho recordar que él le dio casi todo lo que tenía, todos sus sentimientos, todos sus besos.

No va a poder tener sexo en mucho tiempo sin recordarse lo bien que se sentían sus manos contra su cuerpo robándole el aire en maneras en las que no sabía que podía ser posible. Chris le había dado sus mejores orgasmos y también muchos buenos ratos.

Es ridículo estar tan apegado a alguien, las personas no deberían hacerlo. Es como cuando te pones cera para depilar y debes arrancarla de un tajo. Duele.

Duele tanto como abrir la puerta del departamento y verlo recargado en la ventana fumando.

-¿Cómo entraste? -Pregunta intentando no ir al departamento de al lado y jalarle las orejas a Stiles porque él es el único que tiene una llave del departamento además de Derek.

Chris tiene una sonrisa bonita, una sonrisa cínica que se ensancha cuando el humo sale de su boca y levanta un bobypin.

-Tienes que poner más protección si quieres mantenerme fuera -Chris tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo antes de llevarse nuevamente el cigarro a la boca.

A Peter le gustaba mucho eso, verlo en su pose de chico malo, esa que ha visto desde que tienen diecisiete y Chris decidió que ser el típico chico guapo de Beacon Hills no era lo suyo. Le gustaba entonces, pero ya eran cinco años más viejos, ya tenían que vivir por su cuenta y ser responsables. Chris no se quería hacer responsable de los sentimientos que había causado en Peter y eso no era justo.

-Vete -Peter se saca los zapatos y camina directamente a su habitación. Hay música llenando el departamento sin ser molesta, huele a comida italiana y cigarro.

-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? -Chris lo sigue a la habitación. Su pecho se pega a la espalda de Peter -Puedo quedarme toda la noche.

Peter puede sentir su respiración chocando con sus omóplatos, puede sentir sus dedos tocarle la cadera y como sigue siendo lo suficientemente más bajo para que Chris pueda hablarle en el oído sin ningún problema.

-No tengo traje para la boda.

-Terminamos, Christopher -Peter se pasa una mano por el cabello -Terminé contigo porque tú no querías nada conmigo, así que vete de mi departamento.

-¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu departamento? -Chris sigue sonriendo mientras habla, como si supiera que es exactamente lo que Peter quiere escuchar. -¿No prefieres que me quede? -Los dedos de Chris se mueven desde su cadera hasta su pubis por encima de la ropa.

-Sí -Peter se gira a verlo en ese momento, levanta una mano y la presiona contra el pecho de Chris intentando alejarlo -Quiero que te vayas de mi departamento y no regreses.

-Venga, Pet.

-No, Christopher -Peter traga duro -No me digas ‘Pet’, no lo hagas. No te importo lo suficiente como para que me hables así.

El rostro de Chris cambia súbitamente, su sonrisa se borra y sus ojos parecen endurecerse. De pronto parece que es mayor, que sabe exactamente lo que quiere.

-No me importas -Dice Chris y por alguna razón suena como si estuviera insultando a Peter -Eso es lo que cree el niño rico, eso es lo que crees Peter Hale -Peter asiente no muy seguro de que es lo que debería hacer -¿Crees que estoy aquí desde hace dos horas, que he comprado tu comida favorita, que me he saltado mi última clase y estoy a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo porque no me importas.

Peter continúa en silencio sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Tienes razón -Chris enciende otro cigarrillo y va directamente a la ventana -No me interesas en lo más mínimo, no debería ser así. Pero aquí estoy a pesar de que siempre sales con tus fiestas en lugares pijos, que siempre te las arreglas para dejar en claro que eres mucho más inteligente que yo y obviamente mucho más rico. No me deberías interesar porque a la gente como tú no le importa lo que piense la gente como yo -Chris suelta el humo por la nariz -Solamente asumen lo que les viene en gana o lo que mejor les conviene y esperan que los demás acepten sus órdenes como si fueran la maldita realeza.

-Eso no es…

-¿No es verdad? -Chris lanza el cigarro por la ventana -Solamente terminaste conmigo, Peter. No me preguntaste que opinaba, solamente lo hiciste.

-Tú ni siquiera quieres aceptarme como tu novio -En ese momento su argumento suena tan infantil que comienza a preguntarse porque estaba tan enojado.

-Claro que no -Chris frunce el ceño -¿Cómo se supone que tengo que enfrentar a todos diciendo que tengo un novio que obviamente está fuera mi liga?

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Eso dices tú, porque para ti todo es fácil ¿Pero en algún punto te detuviste a pensar si era fácil para mí? -Peter no responde -¿Sabes qué? Me largo, tienes razón, quédate aquí con tu lindo departamento. Estoy seguro de que hay toda una fila de niños de traje esperando a que los lleves a esa maldita boda en un país que está al otro lado del mundo y que seguramente me va a costar toda la paga del año comprarme el boleto de avión.

-España no está al otro lado del mundo -Responde Peter optando por dejar de sentirse indefenso porque él no es indefenso. -Y no, los boletos de avión ya los había comprado así que no te iban a costar nada, solamente quería que fueras conmigo, solamente quería presentarte a mi familia, que finalmente supieran de quien hablo todo el tiempo.

-¿Hablas de mi todo el tiempo?

-Por supuesto que no, idiota -Peter se deja caer en la cama -¿No dijiste que te ibas a ir?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, no lo quiero, pero necesito que te vayas porque ya no somos novios.

Hay un silencio se ve roto por el sonido del mechero cuando Chris enciende un nuevo cigarro.

-Llevamos haciendo esto años -Murmura Peter luego de lo que parecen cinco cigarrillos y un nuevo álbum sonado en el IPod. La comida seguramente está fría y Derek está por llegar, pero ellos siguen respirando el mismo aire de la habitación de Peter, siguen sintiendo la existencia del otro como si fueran dos imanes listos para juntarse en cuanto los suelten.

-Ya lo sé -Responde Chris justo cuando Peter cree que no lo va a hacer.

-Ya no tenemos dieciocho -Dice Peter y sabe que Chris sabe que se refiere al verano después de la graduación en el que Peter perdió la virginidad en la cama de un motel de paso con Chris.

-Ya lo sé -Chris lanza otra colilla por la ventana. Peter quiere decirle que por favor no lo haga, pero ahora entiende que son esos pequeños detalles los que exasperan a Chris -Ya sé que no somos niños, pero tampoco somos unos adultos, Peter ¿Puedes por lo menos disfrutar un poquito?

-¿Y dejar de hablarnos durante meses hasta que alguno de los dos recuerda que tenemos ‘algo’? -Peter resopla -No, eso no es lo que quiero.

-No puedo ir a jugar a la casita todavía.

-No quiero jugar a la casita -Peter se sienta en la cama, sabe que tiene el cabello aplastado.

-¿Entonces que quieres?

Peter no responde. Solamente se queda sentado observando al mueble de su ropa, tiene los bordes un poco raspados porque lo compró en una tienda de segunda mano y también porque ya tuvieron sexo recargados en cada lado.

-Te quiero -Murmura Chris.

-¿Para que? -Responde Peter -¿Para que me quieres?

Chris sonríe, nuevamente parece la sonrisa que le da en ocasiones cuando están apostando y sabe que va a ganar. Se acomoda el borde de la camisa cuando se pone de pie.

-Te veo luego -Durante un segundo parece que lo va a besar. Sus pasos se dirigen directamente a Peter, se inclina sobre él, le mira los labios como si pudiera leer la ansiedad en Peter y luego se va.

Peter lo escucha saludar a Derek en el pasillo.

No sabe que decirle a su sobrino así que se mete a la ducha y no sale hasta que el agua está helada y recuerda que tiene una clase a la que asistir, además de que tampoco ha comido.

Derek no lo juzga, ni tampoco le dice nada, pero Peter sabe que es a petición de Stiles porque es Stiles quien lo aborda a la hora de la cena tres días después, tiene un vaso de licuado de fresa y un paquete de panecitos de chocolate.

-Mi papá dice que no hay nada que el chocolate no cure -Le dice Stiles cuando le acerca los panecitos.

-Gracias -Peter los acepta con una media sonrisa.

-Cuando tenía quince conocí a este chico Matt -Empieza Stiles -Era mayor, era guapo y me dijo que le gustaría tomarme fotos -Stiles aprieta los labios -Con él tuve mi primera vez y me dejó a la semana -Peter levanta la cabeza -Recuerdo que creía que nunca me iba a olvidar de él y que nadie más me iba a querer -Stiles sonríe -Así que empecé a salir con personas al azar, cuando conocí a Derek creí que solamente iba a ser algo casual, igual que con los demás, pero resultó que Derek si me quería, aun cuando yo creí que no habría manera de que lo hiciera -Peter arquea una ceja -Chris no es el único que te va a querer, Peter. Hay muchas personas en el planeta y estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas que son mucho mejores para ti que él. Así que quita esa cara, cómete el panecito y este fin de semana nos vamos a ir bailar toda la noche. Solo tú y yo.

-¿Y Derek?

-Derek se va a quedar aquí a ver la televisión porque él va a ser la persona sobria que va a ir por nosotros y nos va a dar pastillas al día siguiente -Stiles sonríe demasiado amplio -Derek tiene una conferencia en la noche.

-Oh.

-¿Vienes?

-Claro.

En realidad, no planeaba ir, pero Stiles es Stiles, así que cuando entra al departamento y lo encuentra sentado vistiendo su pijama más feo lo mete a la ducha y le prepara ropa a su gusto.

-Vamos tarde.

-Nadie nos está esperando.

-La vida nocturna nos está esperando.

Peter baila, acepta tragos que otras personas le compran, ríe fuerte, se fuma casi una cajetilla entera y de pronto todo se va al carajo porque estando en medio de una multitud recuerda a Chris y como le colocaba una mano en la cadera para asegurarse que no se perdía entre las personas, para no separarse y al mismo tiempo dejar claro que estaban juntos. Lo recuerda porque de pronto hay una mano en su cintura, unos dedos más masculinos que los suyos, unos dedos separados que le conocen lo suficientemente bien como para saber que le causa escalofríos cuando solamente su meñique le está tocando la piel que su camisa no alcanza a cubrir por todo el movimiento.

Cierra los ojos deseando tener la fuerza suficiente para pretender que no se entera, que no ve la mirada en los ojos de Stiles que le dicen a gritos que debe alejarse porque no es un desconocido. Es Chris quien lo ha encontrado cuando ni siquiera se estaban buscando.

Los labios de Chris se pegan a su cuello, sus cuerpos están unidos desde las rodillas hasta los hombros y se siente tan bien, se siente tan correcto que no lo piensa cuando se van lo más lejos del bullicio que pueden hasta quedarse a solas.

-¿Estás borracho? -Chris lo sostiene contra un muro de concreto, Peter todavía puede reconocer el material.

-Sí -Responde colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Chris, su corazón se siente bien contra la palma de su mano -Estoy muy borracho.

-Pet -Chris le levanta el mentón con una mano, le acaricia la mejilla y le acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja -Odias esta camisa.

-La escogió Stiles.

-A mí me gusta cómo se te ve -Chris continúa acariciándole el rostro y el cuello. Peter quiere que se aproveche de él, quiere que lo bese y le haga una mamada ahí mismo. -La compraste en rebaja ¿Te acuerdas? Solamente porque no querías salir de la tienda con las manos vacías.

-Lo sé -Peter levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Chris -Estoy muy borracho, Christopher, probablemente deberías llevarme a casa si no te vas a aprovechar de mí.

-¿Quieres que me aproveche de ti? -Chris suena algo burlesco -¿Quieres que toque por encima de la ropa y te folle aquí mismo?

-Me gustan mucho las camas, gracias -Peter sonríe -Me gusta tu corazón, está algo acelerado.

-Está así siempre que te veo -Chris le mueve el cabello lejos de la frente -Vamos a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás a nada de vomitar -Peter imita la mueca de Chris -Caminaremos un poco y luego pedimos un taxi ¿Te parece?

-Derek va a venir por nosotros -Peter toma la mano de Chris que se presiona contra su hombro -Dile a Stiles que Derek puede venir por nosotros.

No está muy seguro de la conversación que Chris mantiene con Stiles, pero sabe cuándo llegan al edificio donde ellos viven. Derek está en la entrada de brazos cruzados, todavía usando la ropa con la que se fue a la conferencia y está sosteniendo una manta doblada, que no es para él, porque a él lo está sosteniendo Chris, tiene su cintura rodeada con un brazo y sus labios no paran de presionarse en su cabello. Son esas cosas por las que se ha quedado tanto tiempo con él.

-Dormirás en el sofá -Dice Derek y Chris lo acepta mucho mejor de lo que lo acepta Peter porque él quiere sentirse un poquito querido, quiere que Chris lo abrace toda la noche. -No, Peter -Probablemente lo dijo en voz alta considerando la mirada que le está dando su sobrino y la sonrisa de Chris -Mañana te vas a arrepentir ¿Sabes qué? -Derek toma su llavero y busca la llave que tiene pintado el número del departamento de Stiles -Duermes al lado.

-Derek ya vente a la cama -Stiles ya está en la cama de Derek, seguramente casi desnudo -Deja que duerma donde quiera, yo tengo sueño y tú no estás en la cama.

Derek murmura algo que Peter no entiende antes de revolverse el cabello y abandonarlos a los dos en la salita. Peter no duda en llevárselo con él, no sería la primera vez en la que duermen juntos y tal vez tampoco sería la última considerando su historial.

Tal vez Peter si se arrepienta en la mañana, pero en ese momento quiere a Chris besándole la frente mientras entrelazan sus dedos. Lo último que recuerda es que no quiere dormirse, tal vez si no lo hace no tiene que despertar y darse cuenta de que ya no son novios, que si Chris estaba ahí es una coincidencia, que pudo haberse llevado a cualquier otra persona a la cama, pero en cambio está con él.

La mañana siguiente llega un poco tarde para él, se despierta por las voces que intentan no hacer mucho ruido y los brazos de alguien rodearle con fuerza.

-Cállate, Derek -Murmura Stiles y luego se ríe.

-Llevan haciendo eso una hora -Dice Chris contra su cuello -Stiles es muy ruidoso.

-Dice que nos vio en el sofá -Peter continúa con los ojos cerrados -¿Sabías eso?

-No -Chris presiona sus labios contra su nuca -Pero no me importa, yo lo vi al lado del librero, de rodillas y sin poder hablar.

-Chris -Peter se cubre la mitad del rostro con una mano -No es algo que me hubiera gustado saber.

Chris no responde, afuera de la habitación Stiles vuelve a reír con ganas y a su risa se une Derek.

Sería tan fácil quedarse en la cama y no salir hasta que todo el mundo terminara, hasta que estuviera seguro que Chris se iba a quedar a su lado, pero Chris no piensa lo mismo cuando se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

-Me avisas cuando regreses de España -Le dice antes de presionar sus labios contra su frente e irse.

Peter escucha las puertas cerrarse, escucha a Chris despedirse de Stiles y Derek antes de abandonar el departamento luego de haberle dado un trocito de esperanza. Luego de jugar con él como si fuera la nueva guitarra de su colección.

Pero no puede quedarse en cama porque lo mejor de ya no tener una relación es que puede salir a la hora que sea para ir a desayunar y nadie le interesa, a menos que sea Stiles y esté diciendo que el pan tostado del tostador no es mejor que el pan tostado de la estufa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Pregunta Derek untando mantequilla sobre un pan.

-Porque mi hermano rompió un tostador -Responde Stiles, tiene los pies sobre la silla, una sudadera que le viene grande y una taza de café -Tuvimos que poner el pan en la estufa hasta que compró otro.

-No sabía que tenías hermanos -Peter camina directamente a la nevera por algo para hidratarse.

-Uno -Stiles sonríe -Es mayor que yo, trabaja para el departamento de policía como papá. Deberían venir conmigo a Polonia estas vacaciones, les aseguro que les va a encantar.

-¿Estás intentando que me distraiga pensando en un viaje que me va a llevar a ‘’encontrarme a mí mismo’’? -Pregunta Peter metiendo más pan al tostador.

-No, te estoy invitando a que conozcas a mi familia -Stiles pone los ojos en blanco -Les he hablado mucho de ustedes, mamá dice que si no los llevo va a comenzar a creer que son inventados.

Derek tiene esa mirada que dice que está más que listo para tomar ese vuelo e ir a hacer cosas que hacen las familias de Polonia en un día normal. Una de sus manos estruja la rodilla de Stiles y Peter pretende que no se entera. No tiene nada que envidiarles cuando él va a salir esa noche de nuevo y en esa ocasión no se va a encontrar con Chris y si lo hace se va a asegurar de que no van a volver juntos a casa, que en realidad lo va a ver irse con alguien más.

Pero Peter no es esa persona, así que se queda en casa todo el día, lee un nuevo libro de finanzas, le habla a su hermana mayor y le dice que no se preocupe que van a estar ahí un día antes de la boda. Talia no le pregunta sobre si va a llevar a alguien y Peter no le dice que su cita ya no es nada suyo.

El día en abordan el avión Peter sigue sin recibir un mensaje de Chris. Lanza su teléfono por la ventana cuando alcanzan la altura máxima y se siente como respirar de nuevo.

Se tiñe el cabello de un nuevo color, se compra más ropa de la que puede usar y baja un par de kilos yendo a correr con Derek por la playa. Es libertad, es ese pequeño espacio entre la felicidad y la soledad que lo mantiene riendo toda la tarde de la boda, lo mantiene despierto toda la noche compartiendo una botella de champagne con Derek hasta que caen dormidos en la misma cama como cuando eran niños y la única preocupación era hacer el horario para las caricaturas sin que nadie abusara del tiempo.

Nadie le hace preguntas que él no quiere responder. Todos se concentran en Derek y Stiles, en como Stiles atrapó el corbatín y luego corrió directamente a su novio para decirle que ahora tenían que casarse cuanto antes.

Christopher le dijo que le hablara en cuanto regresara de España, pero Peter no lo hace, se engaña a si mismo diciéndose que igual no tiene su número cuando se lo sabe de memoria y de no ser así Stiles sería una linda persona y se lo dejaría anotado en un postit rosa, pero Derek es todavía una mejor persona y lo arrancaría de la puerta sin preguntar.

Así que Peter opta por seguir su vida como sin nada. Va al trabajo, va a clases, va al gimnasio y sigue leyendo los mismos libros. Ya no es el chico de Chris, ya no lo va a ser nunca más.

-¿Peter? -Su vida sigue corriendo por sus manos mientras se gira para enfrentar a la persona que dijo su nombre. -Este no es un lugar por donde deberías andar solo.

-¿Qué quieres, Argent? -Pregunta acomodando un poco su chaqueta.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

-No, no puedes -Peter suspira -Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

-Entonces caminaré en la misma dirección -Chris saca un cigarro y lo enciende -No me has hablado, por un momento creí que habías conocido a alguien en España.

Peter respira profundo.

-Luego me di cuenta de que de ser así Derek ya me lo habría venido a decir así que ¿Por qué no me has hablado? -Chris se ve demasiado seguro mientras habla, se ve feliz y al mismo tiempo relajado, como si tuviera el control de la situación -¿Ahora que hice?

-Ya no somos nada -Responde Peter.

-Ya no somos nada -Repite Chris y por alguna razón suena como una burla -Sigues siendo mi chico, Pet -Chris se para justo frente a él, tiene el cabello casi rapado y se ve mayor -Y siempre vas a seguir siendo mi chico.

Peter mira a Chris. No quiere darle la razón, pero una parte de él sabe que tal vez la tiene, que tal vez su única opción sea Chris, que para él no hay demasiadas personas afuera que son mucho mejores para él.

Hay ocasiones en las que es mucho más fácil imaginarse que tiene un alma gemela, que va a aparecer súbitamente y lo va a alejar de Chris. Pero al mismo tiempo desea que sea Chris su alma gemela.

-Me están ofreciendo un empleo luego de la universidad -Chris pisa la colilla del cigarro -Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-No me quiero casar, no quiero decir ahora que eres mi novio, pero quiero vivir contigo -Chris sonríe -Quiero -Su sonrisa muere un poco -Te quiero a ti, maldita sea. Te quiero para poder abrazarte todas las noches luego de discutir y -Durante un segundo parece querer tirarse del cabello -Y llevarte a conocer a mi familia si eso significa tanto para ti, aunque luego no pueda volver a llevar mi apellido -Chris se ríe -Así que tendrá que acabar en boda porque tendrás que darme tu maldito apellido pijo y viviremos juntos, adoptaremos un niño o dos, les enseñaré como usar un arco y tú a combinar esos zapatos color café que tienes y que haces que luzcan menos feos con la camisa correcta.

Peter se queda en silencio durante muchos segundos, nadie a su alrededor se entera de lo que están haciendo, a nadie le importa que dos jóvenes estén casi discutiendo a mitad de la acera.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a querer eso?

-Peter -Chris niega rápidamente con la cabeza y luego mira a los lados -Peter eres la única persona con la que he estado desde la preparatoria, después de ti estar con alguien más era aburrido, incómodo. Así que sé un adulto, sé responsable y hazte cargo de todos los sentimientos que me has causado desde el momento en el entraste a mi vida.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Deja de decirte mentiras, Peter. Pudiste haber dicho que terminamos, pero sé que tú has estado pensando tanto en mi como yo en ti -Chris suspira -Así que si de pronto tienes a alguien más dímelo, dime que ya no me quieres y me iré.

Peter se rasca el entrecejo. Parece listo para reírse o llorar, lo que suceda de nuevo.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

No responde durante lo que parecen horas, los autos pasan a su lado y tal vez oscurece un poco.

-Sí -Responde finalmente -Todavía te quiero.

-¿Entonces te vas a casar conmigo?

-Un paso a la vez, Christopher -Peter se abraza a si mismo intentando entrar en calor.

-¿Puedo llevarte a cenar? Hay un restaurante de comida mexicana cerca -Chris le extiende la mano, sus dedos se acercan a la muñeca de Peter como lo haría si estuviera intentando tocar un animal salvaje.

Sus ojos encuentran los de Peter, se ve tan vulnerable que le da algo de miedo perderlo en ese instante.

-Debo estar loco -Peter saca su mano del interior de la chaqueta y la coloca sobre la de Chris.

Sus dedos se entrelazan y encajan tan bien que Peter quiere que la caminata nunca se termine. Eso también es libertad, poder reír libremente con alguien al frente que está dispuesto a escuchar, poder comer sin importar lo que la otra persona piense y finalmente hacer otra caminata a casa sabiendo que no va a ser la última.

 

 


End file.
